


Kindness is A Lie

by KogamiShizu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood, F/M, GoM - Freeform, Guilt, Kindness, KnB - Freeform, Lie, OC, Other, Seirin, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KogamiShizu/pseuds/KogamiShizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsumi had just found out her boyfriend has been cheating on her, her team mates have always preferred her gone, and the Kiseki no Sedai hate her all in one day. With a heart that can no longer love, Tetsumi calls upon her 3 friends and they all just disappear. Will Seirin and GoM realize their mistakes and go after Tetsumi or will they face something greater? Fem!Kuroko Minor Appearances Of Psycho-Pass!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Everything Shattered

_He was the First to Step On It_

  
   It started out as a normal day. Kuroko Tetsumi was just walking around Seirin campus. She was humming rather wonderfully and cheerfully, just waiting for her boyfriend, Kagami Taiga, to arrive at the usual place. Suddenly, her phone went off, alerting that she had gotten a text. Tetsumi opened it to find out her boyfriend had supplementry lessons. "Again?" Tetsumi sighed. Yes. Again. Kagami Taiga suddenly had supplementry lessons. With a glance of the grayish sky, Tetsumi decided to leave school grounds.  
  
   As the light blue haired girl left, she noticed her boyfriend smiling with someone. A girl. They were holding hands. "Friends hold hands right?" Plus, they were too close to eachother. "Ka-" Tetsumi was about to call out when she heard it. "I love you Kaori." "I love you too, Taiga." Everything stopped. Everything fell. That's what Tetsumi felt as she saw her boyfriend kiss the girl, Kaori. "Kagami-kun." Tetsumi called out, this time with a hint of hurt. The redhead turned to face the blue hair. "Tetsuna," Kagami whispered. "How long? How long did you hide this from me?" Tetsumi demanded. "About 7 months." Kagami confessed. 7 months? That was around the time he asked her out.  
  
   Tetsumi could feel the boiling blood rising in her. "7 months...7 MONTHS?! KAGAMI FUCKER TAIGA, HOW DARE YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME?!" The light blue haired phantom yelled. All the love she had showed him. All the feelings she gave him. Everything she had sacrificed. Just. To. Be. With. Him. "I'm sorry Tetsumi. I meant to break it off with you today. I just loved Kaori more. I never meant to hide it." Kagami once again stepped on Tetsumi's heart. "You were lying to me. You were lying when you said that you love me. You were lying when you said that I was everything to you. You were lying when you said that I was the only one for you!" Tetsumi could feel the warmth of the tears flooding her face. Kagami could only look at her with pity in his eyes. "Tets-" "Did you lie too? When you wanted to become my light?" Kagami was taken aback.  
  
"No. I really did want to be your light. I just didn't want to be-"  
  
"Lovers? Well then Kagami-kun. I no longer plan to be your shadow."  
  
"Wait Tets-"  
  
"Don't you dare say my name." With that, Tetsumi left with no hint of love for Kagami. "Maybe if I talked to Coach about this, she"ll help me over it." Tetsumi thought. The shadow left her ex-boyfriend and that whore to find her senpai. Once she found them, though, it had once again robbed her of her happiness.

* * *

_They Were the Ones to Stab Her_

  
   "I am your shadow. And you are my light." Izuki impersonated as all of Tetsumi's team mates laughed. Tetsumi could make out the words "creepy" and "brick wall" as Riko talked. Everyone talked about how much better it felt to have Tetsumi NOT with them during practive. "She's just a burden. She's nothing more than a basketball player." "Dude. She doesn't even have that much to do. Thinking she does all the work when WE have to score." "We could've probably gotten to the top if she wasn't here." Hyuuga's tone was like someone had stabbed Tetsumi a thousand times.  
  
   Finally having enough, Tetsumi stepped out of her hiding place, surprising all of her senpais. "I see. If I was just a burden and some creepy brick wall, then I resign from the basketball team." Suddenly, her team mates came crawling back to her as they pleaded her not to go and waved it off as if it was a joke. But to Tetsumi, it sounded real. "I will not change my mind." With that, Tetsumi left the gym and ran all the way home.

* * *

 

 

 _They Were the Ones to Break Her To Pieces_

  It had been 4 hours since the incidents had happened. Tetsumi had been lying her her bed, silently letting her tears flow. She lived by herself since her parents couldn't find the time to spend time with her. Back to the point, Tetsumi's phone suddenly rang. And she had a hunch it wasn't going to end well. But 3rd time's a charm. She picked it up.

"Kuroko Tetsumi speaking." she tried to sound as if she hadn't been crying.

"Kurokochii~You actually answered." Kise Ryota was on the line.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to pick up. I'll just hang it up."

"Okay." Tetsumi heard rustling on the other side.

  As she was about to hang it up, she heard Aomine's voice. "Can't believe Kagami would hide Tetsumi from Kaori." "I know right? I heard he dumped Kuroko today though." Momoi's voice could be heard. "Good for him. Now he doesn't need Tetsumi as a burden. Now he can play freely." Was that Akashi? "You know. I've always disliked Kuro-chin. The only reason I haven't told her is because Aka-chin said not to." Murasakibara..."He told all of us not to show our disliking." Midorima's tsundere voice could be heard. They were having a group hang out? Without her..."Don't worry. I heard from Kagami-chii's captain that Kuroko-chii resigned. Now we can go all out." Kise's voice resounded.

  Instead of ending the call right there, Tetsumi decided to speak up. "I see. I didn't know I was hated this much. I didn't know all my efforts to be with you guys was a waste." Tetsumi's voice cracked. And she knew that the Kiseki no Sedai froze. "If I was hated so much, maybe I should just end my ties with you. Maybe that way, I'll no longer be a burden." "Kuroko-chii?!" Kise's voice could describe his stupidity. "Tetsumi. We did not mean any of those things." Akashi's words were against him. One by one, the group of colorheads tried to apologize but Tetsumi wouldn't allow it. "If I knew this would happen, maybe I shouldn't have even met you guys." And they heard it. Kiseki no Sedai finally heard the choking sobs and hard breathing. And they knew, the damage was done.

* * *

_But They Were The Ones Who Picked Up Her Pieces_

  Tetsumi hung up and dialed a new number. She waited for him to pick up the number. "Tetsumi-chan?" A familiar voice greeted her. "Ogiwara-kun, can you come over right away?" she pleaded. "...What happened Testumi." Ogiwara was suddenly alert. "Please." Tetsumi heard her voice crack and the caller hang up. She patiently waited for him to come.

   Ogiwara Shigehiro was playing a game with his senpai, Nijimura Shuuzo and his best friend, [Kogami Shizu](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140717154250/bleach-rp/images/3/39/Anime-girl-with-black-hair-tumblr-3.jpg) when he got the call. Once he heard enough, Ogiwara hung up. "Tetsumi's in pain." Nijimura and Kogami narrowed their eyes. You see, Nijimura Shuuzo and Kogami Shizu were also childhood friends with Kuroko Tetsumi and Ogiwara Shigehiro. Meaning, if someone messed with one of them, they've messed with all of them. They halted the basketball game and immediently went to see Kuroko.

   It had only been half an hour since the call. Ogiwara and the others were in front of the apartment door. "Tetsumi-chan? Are you there?" Ogiwara called out. No response. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Testumi, covering her eyes. "Come in." Just in those words did Shizu and Shuuzo hear it. How broken she was. The trio came inside and sat in the living room, closing the door of course. Once they all settled down on the couches and making Tetsumi comfortable, the shadow let everything spill. What had happened today: Kagami cheating, Seirin's backstabbing, the Miracles' hatred. After she was done, Ogiwara was already comforting her, Nijimura was pissed as hell, and Shizu was thinking of something really brilliant.

   "Ogiwara-kun. Nijimura-kun. Kogami-san. I don't want to see them anymore. I want to disappear." Tetsumi confessed. "Good. I was hoping you'd say that." Shizu finally said something at last. "What do you mean?" Nijimura asked suddenly interested. "I've got some friends in Chiba. They can help us with finding an apartment fit for 4 people, if Senpai wants to come. All we have to do is grab whatever we need and leave. We won't leave any trace of us ever here in Tokyo or that Tetsumi lived here in this apartment." Shizu explained. "I'll do it." Tetsumi's eyes were full of determination. Ogiwara nodded his head. They 3 turned to their senpai. "Ugh. If I'm not there, then Shizu's habits are going to come back." Nijimura agreed also.

   Tetsumi took whatever she needed to kill off her existence of living in the apartment. Once she was done, they went to Ogiwara's house, Nijimura's house, and Shizu's house. They headed to Chiba right away after that. This time, Tetsumi was happy twice for the entire day. She knew the three people with her wouldn't leave her. They would stay with her. Until she was ready to face _them_ again.

* * *

 

AN: Hey Guys! So real quick! Nijimura's back from America meaning, his dad's gonna be okay. Seirin and GoM will suffer. Kuroko/Ogiwara/Nijimura/Kogami Parents will still have contact with their children but will not know where they are.  
Pairing(s): OgiFem!Kuro and NijiOc  
Thanks for reading this

 


	2. A Few Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few days after Kuroko Tetsumi disappeared.

  It had been a few days after Kuroko Tetsumi disappeared. 4 days give or take. Kagami Taiga was still dating that Kaori girl, but had second thoughts on his mind. Seirin's basketball team had thought Tetsumi's resignation wasn't accepted and hoped she'd forgive them somehow. But the Kiseki no Sedai felt like absolute crap. They all knew Tetsumi would no longer look at them the same way ever again, even if she forgave them. During those 4 days, Kagami had noticed that Tetsumi wasn't coming to school. He confronted it to his team mates after school.  
  
   "You don't think-" Furihara stopped himself from saying anything. "Of course not. Tetsumi's strong. She wouldn't stoop that low." Kiyoshi defended, but his tone and eyes said otherwise. As the basketball team discussed about Tetsumi, the Kiseki no Sedai were walking into the gym. "It seems Seirin's in the same boat as us." Akashi's voice took their attention. "You guys...You guys talked to Tetsu yesterday right? How is she?" Riko pleaded no begged. "We...said some things that Tetsumi wasn't supposed to hear about. We...completely broke her," Momoi broke down as she collapsed to the gym floor.  
  
   "Have you tried calling her parents?" Koganei suggested. "We did but they won't pick up." Kise said. The gym was silent except for Momoi's sobs. Finally, Murasakibara proposed an idea. "Why don't we call Niji-chin? He always gives us advice." Midorima, taking the advice, dialed Teiko's ex-captain. As he did, Riko and Momoi were crying together, Akashi and the rest of Seirin's senpais were talking about something, Kise and Aomine were comforting the two sobbers. And Murasakibara was...just eating.  
  
"Hello?" Nijimura Shuuzo picked up.  
  
"Nijimura-senpai?" Midorima was hesitant on how to ask him.  
  
"Midorima? What's up kid?" Nijimura narrowed his dark gray eyes.  
  
"We kind of....have a problem." Midorima could feel the tense atmosphere.  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
   "Nijimura-senpai. Say this." Midorima cleared his throat. "Let's say one of your precious female kohais found out their boyfriend cheated on them." This got Kagami's attention. "Her boyfriend breaks up with your kohai instead of the other girl. Then let's say she went to her basketball team mates for comfort." Seirin stopped moving. The sobbing ceased. "But her team mates made fun of her and said that if she wasn't dragging the team down, they'd probably win more." Midorima paused. "Now, let's say your kohai answered a past friend's call. She's about to hang up, when she hears that her group of past friends hate her. She breaks. She hangs up." The gym was silent. "What would you have done?"  
  
   There was a pause. "What would I do?" Another pause. "I would never confront her. At all. Those "team mates", "boyfriend", and "friends" should all feel guilty for what they've done to her. They should live with it. To know how much she suffered." Everyone in the gym gulped. "And if that isn't enough, then I have one question for those sons of bitches: What the fuck did she do to you? Wasn't it her that got you to the top in Tokyo? Didn't she fight her way and win the games with her past team mates? How much did she sacrifice to be with that boyfriend of hers? If I knew who the hell did that to my kohai, I'd make sure to hang that guilt upon their head. And make sure to remind them. Every. Single. Day."  
  
   With that, Nijimura hung up. Everyone was silent. And everyone suddenly thought "What did she do to us?" But with no luck, Kuroko Tetsumi did no such thing to any of them. So, why did they hate her? Break her? "If it wasn't for the Light-And-Shadow Duo, we wouldn't have gotten to the top." Izuki closed his eyes, remembering when Tetsumi was determined to win the match with Kirisaki Daichi. "She got us back together, just to show us that basketball wasn't just about winning." Midorima remembered when he had lost to Tetsumi and cried in the rain, knowing defeat. "She waited for me everyday. Even when I took longer than usual with Kaori. Kuroko even shared her deepest secrets with me." Kagami felt a pang in his chest.  
  
  "Akashi, you know where Kuroko lives right?" Aomine finally spoke. "Of course. I know everything." It took a few minutes but everyone agreed to go and visit Tetsumi. They opened the door to Tetsumi's apartment, by asking the landlady for help. Once they entered, the apartment was cold. And empty. Nothing was there to prove Kuroko Tetsumi existed in this apartment. Even Nigou wasn't there. She's gone. Everyone realized it. Kuroko Tetsumi is gone. Because of them. Because they couldn't just tell her and ended up hurting her more.  
  
   Once everyone arrived, they asked the landlady if a light blue haired girl lived in one of her apartments. "Yes. She lived here for awhile. But recently, she moved out." "Did she tell you where she was going?" Aomine asked rather quickly. "She didn't say. All she did was thank me and leave. Oh but there were 3 other people with her. Although I didn't see how they looked like." the landlady explained. The 2 groups lost hope. They all went back home with heavy hearts. Whatever they did to Tetsumi....they either wanted to take it back or have her forgive them.

* * *

  
   Kogami Shizu's older brother, [Kogami Shinya](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/73865447/large.jpg), had been able to find an apartment for 4 people. It was rather big. It was a 2 story apartment with 10 rooms, 4 bathrooms, a see-through glass window, a large kitchen, and an even larger living room. Plus, they were on the 25th floor. The four teens got comfortable to it in 3 days. They were able to transfer to a nearby high school, which was only a 20 minute walk. Nijimura was a 3rd year, meaning the other 3 were 2nd years. Slowly and steady, Tetsumi came to like the high school. She was able to make friends. But she was never seen without Ogiwara, since they had all classes together. So on the fourth day of their disappearance, the 3 second years decided to see Nijimura-senpai. Until they found out he was off duty since some guy named Hibari Kyoya was going to be on duty and discipline some students. So they all went home. And that's when Nijimura got the call.  
  
   Once he ended the phone call, Nijimura looked at Tetsumi. "They're looking for you." This caused Tetsumi to pout. "I didn't think you'd guilt trip them Senpai." "Just be happy my brother was able to help. And pay for next month's rent." Shizu mummbled the last part. Ogiwara entered the room and sat beside Tetsumi. "Well if they do find us, what're we gonna do?" Ogiwara asked. "Simple Shigehiro. We make sure they lose our scent. And if Tetsumi's be caught, we resort to violence." Nijimura innocently smiled. "Until Tetsumi's ready to face them. Until then, we're running." Shizu simply put it. "So we run with our tails between our legs? Geez Kogami-san. Even though your brother works for the MWPSB?" Tetsumi's blank gaze burnt a hole in Shizu's pride.  
  
   "Well that's what we'll have to do. 'Cause you won't be able to face them for awhile. And don't bring Shinya in this." reasoned Shizu as she swallowed her pride. Nigou suddenly entered the room and jumped into Tetsumi's lap. "Ah. Nigou's really smart." Ogiwara said. "He knows when his master's sad and lonely." the oranged haired boy smiled kindly. Nigou was petted softly by his master as she smiled at him. "So who's up for a game of basketball?" Nijimura offered. "Studying." "Tetsumi." "Nigou." "Arf!" Excuses. "Tomorrow, we find a job. Or we can finish the rest of our high school years." Ogiwara offered another idea. "High school."  
  
   Once it was 19:00 (7 PM), Shizu and Ogiwara started cooking dinner as Tetsumi went to take a bath. After eating and cleaning everything up, the four teenagers called their parents/brother just to tell them how they were doing. School was going great, since they were able to get into one and make good friends with others. Tetsumi had joined literature, Ogiwara had joined kendo, Nijimura had joined the Discipline Committee, and Shizu didn't really join anything. Almost everyone went to sleep right away. But Shizu was still talking to someone.  
  
"Shinya, how long do you think you can hide us?"  
  
"Don't know. Maybe a few years."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Shinya?"  
  
"Hm?"  
"Is he coming after us? That Akashi kid."  
  
"....Shizu, get some rest. His family hasn't reached you guys yet. This is only between [Division 1](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/psychopass/images/7/7c/Division_1_S1.png/revision/latest?cb=20141128213521). There's nothing to worry about. I promise."  
  
"Just don't get hurt. And don't get lung cancer or you'll make Mom sad."  
  
"Don't worry Little Sister. I'll be fine. Ah. I'll call you back. Gino's getting pissed since I won't won't stop talking with you. I love you."  
  
"Love you too Big Brother."  
  
   The line went dead after that. Shizu had known that Akashi Seijuro could get a hold of them. But she'd be ready. Tetsumi's love and happiness had just been acquired, and she wasn't going to let anyone destroy it. Once she gets her hands on Kagami Taiga, things are going to be a hell of a fun time. Finally, Shizu fell asleep. As people in Japan slept, the four teens didn't know what would happen in the next few months.

* * *

 **MWPSB=Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau**  
  
Family  
Kuroko Tetsumi: Father (Takumi), Mother (Minori), Grandmother (Youko)  
Ogiwara Shigehiro: Father (Shigure), Mother (Kirimi), Younger Brother (Kyoma), Youngest Brother (Kyohei)  
Nijimura Shuuzo: Father (Kyoya), Mother (Umi), Younger Brother (Yoshiro), Younger Sister (Miyuki)  
Kogami Shizu: Mother (Tomoyo), Older Brother (Shinya), Twin Brother (Shuuya)


	3. I Found You Te Tsu Mi~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months had passed since Tetsumi's disappearance.

   3 months had passed since Tetsumi's disappearance. Every game Seirin played, they lost. All of the Kiseki no Sedai members weren't doing well themselves. They were being benched because they couldn't focus on the games. Aomine had tried to argue back, but it was no use. Everything was crumbling away. Tetsumi was no longer there to help them and give advice. Every one of them could've broke down. If it wasn't for Akashi Seijuro finding everything out.  
  
   Yes. The "Know-It-All", Akashi Seijuro finally found his precious Kuroko Tetsumi. Since Tetsumi's disappearance, Akashi hasn't been his self lately. Lately, the redhead has grown obsessed in finding Kuroko. Obsessed of making her his. Whether the teal haired girl came back to her team mates or not, Akashi would make sure Tetsumi was his. And his alone. So, to find Tetsumi, Akashi assembled Seirin and the rest of the colorheads.  
  
   It was a Saturday morning. Around 9 AM. Everyone was at the basketball courts as Akashi explained what he had found. "Wait. You're saying you've found Tetsumichii?" Kise asked as Akashi nodded. "Where is she then?" Kagami looked hopeful. Maybe Tetsumi would forgive him. "She's still in Japan. Just about an hour away should do." Akashi explained. Everyone was still confused. An hour away to see Tetsumi? Having enough, Akashi flat out said it. "She's in Chiba." Now they get it. "How we gonna travel then?" Izuki asked while counting how much money he had with him. "You're all traveling with me. If you take the subway, it'll take about an hour and a half to get there." With that, Team Hopeless began going to Chiba.  
  
   They all wouldn't know what was awaiting them there. If they thought Kuroko was going to go back with them, they thought wrong. Kuroko Tetsumi was doing just fine in Chiba. Gaining some friends in the process and being happy with Ogiwara was all she needed. And if Seirin, Kagami Taiga, or the KnS killed that, they better know what happens next.

* * *

  
  It was around 9:31 when Kogami's cell rang. The black haired girl picked up the call after seeing it was her beloved older brother.  
  
"Hey Shinya," Shizu could here some papers being organized.  
  
"Shizu? I've got some news." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"He found us, didn't he." Shuuzo came into the room to check if Shizu was going to cook.  
  
"I didn't think that Akashi kid could find you guys so easily." You could here Tsunemori Akane trying to get some kind of information.  
  
"Damn it! How did we slip where the hell we were?!" Shuuzo endured the urge to hit Shizu's head and lecture her.  
  
"Don't know Little Sister. Why don't you get help from [Shuuya](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7e/be/db/7ebedba146066aed8a0ab56b3dbb66fd.jpg)?" Shizu's gloomy aura got even gloomier.  
  
"We're on bad terms right now..." Shizu heard a long and stressful sigh from the other side.  
  
"Shizu. You can suck up your pride and be the one to apologize first or you can have those rats find you and take Princess (Tetsumi) away. It's up to you." With that, Shinya hung up, leaving Shizu on her own.  
  
   Shizu turned to face Nijimura. "Are you going to cook? If you're not, Shige's cooking." Shizu shook her head and told Nijimura to let Shigehiro into the kitchen. With that, the rainbow disappeared and Shizu ran her hand through her hair. With a defeated sigh, Shizu dialed a phone number and waited for him to pick up.  
  
"Kogami Shuuya speaking." A dread feeling came from Shizu.  
  
"You still mad at my decision?"  
  
"...It's you?" Okay. Isn't that a bit too much?  
  
"Do you have a problem?" Shizu's voice rose a tad bit.  
  
"Nah. I'm all good Lil Sis. Your decision was made. It was a really good decision too. Now I can finally use your room as a play room. If you know what I mean." Whatever Shuuya was doing, he better clean up himself and not disturb Mom's sleep.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Anything for my sister that was born 3 minutes after me."  
  
"You remember the reason I left right? That a group of basketball players from Seirin and another group full of colorheads made a friend of mine cry and pissed the shit out of me?" Shizu reminisced.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"And we got Shinya to help cover our tracks?"  
  
"Yep."  
"Well, they've found us. And won't stop until that friend of mine accepts them again."  
  
"Eh~Really? So when do I play my part?" His voice was so playful.  
  
"Since you're sleeping with that one police officer, I was thinking you can ask him to send some of his officers to my place if things get out of hand." Let's pray that Shizu's plan helps.  
  
"Sure. I'll ask Senji that my little sister that lives in Chiba needs some help. What're you gonna do if those officers find out that your 2 groups aren't really doing anything?" Shizu could practically feel that smirk coming from her twin.  
  
"I take full responsiblity. Oh. And I didn't know you were sleeping with Crow."  
  
"Shut it Shi-tan."  
  
"Let me guess. The only reason you're still with him is because he's rough in bed. Isn't it Masochist?" Shizu continued.  
  
"You wouldn't know how it feels when he-" Shizu hung up.  
  
   "Kogami-san. Breakfast's ready." Tetsumi called. "Coming." And so, 30 minutes into the eating, Nijimura decided to let the cat out of the bag. "Akashi found us." Everyone stopped eating. Tetsumi was paler than usual. Ogiwara remembered how Akashi was when they were in middle school. "I've got a team of police officers to back us up in case something goes wrong." Shizu assured. The aura eased once more. Right now. That's what mattered. Right now.

* * *

  
   About 2 hours of being in Chiba and eating breakfast, Team Hopeless asked people if they knew where Tetsumi was. Whoever they asked, the person would shake their head. Almost giving up, Riko asked a female student if she knew a girl with light blue hair. "You mean Tetsumi-san? She goes to my school. Why?" Kagami recovered. "Do you know where she lives?" The female nodded and gave Team Hopeless the directions to where Tetsumi lived. How she knew? The female student, Koizumi Izumi, has a crush on a certain rainbow. But is too shy and girly to actually make contact with him. She followed Nijimura to where he lived and which apartment was his. Yes. Stalker Status. Team Hopeless thanked her then went to the apartment.  
  
   About 30 minutes later, they finally made it to the apartment building and room. Mitobe was brave enough to knock on the door. A few minutes passed. Finally, someone opened the door. "Can I help you?" a girl around their age answered the door. "Yes. We're looking for a girl named Kuroko Tetsumi. Do you know her?" Midorima asked. "Shizu? Who's that?" a masculine tone came up behind the girl. "Hm? Aomine?" "Nijimura-senpai?" The Teiko graduates and their ex-captain looked at eachother. "Akashi Seijuro." Ogiwara popped out with his dark orange eyes narrowed. Akashi did so also. "Hello Ogiwara Shigehiro." The atmoshpere was tense until another voice called. "Kogami-san, is everything alright?"  
  
   Tetsumi came out of the living room to see her ex-team mates. She stopped in her tracks. "Tetsumi." Kagami whispered her name as he tried to get to Kuroko. But Ogiwara got to her first. And Nijimura was blocking his way. "Tetsumi-chan." Ogiwara wrapped his right arm around the petite girl and led her back into the kitchen. Meanwhile, a few idiots were arguing to see Tetsumi. Saying "I'm her friend." or "She's my team mate." or "I'm her boyfriend. I deserve to see her." All it did was anger Shizu and Shuuzo. "Njijimura-senpai. Please. Let us see Tetsumi." Midorima pleaded. Before Shuuzo could say or do anything, Tetsumi came back with Shigehiro right behind her.  
  
   "Minna. It's good to see you're all doing fine. But I'd like you all to leave me in peace." Tetsumi reasoned. "But Tetsu-" "Tetsumi. We all drove here to see you. Why don't you come back to us? We'll repay you back from all the things we did to you."Akashi said as his left hand caressed Tetsumi's cheek. Tetsumi made a little scared noise and hid behind Nijimura and Kogami. "She doesn't want to go. And she doesn't need to." Shuuzo raised his voice. "Do you know who you're talking to?" Akashi confronted his ex-captain. "Yes I do. I'm talking to Akashi Seijuro. A rich family with a business. He is to become the heir of the company. His father is rather strict on him and his mother died of an illness. It's nice to meet you Akashi Seijuro."  
  
   Kogami's looked at the emperor straight in the eye. "I'm Kogami Shizu. My older brother works at the Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau. My mother is the commander of one of Japan's armies. My uncle owns 3 hospitals. My twin knows enough about the Akashi family. And my late father's friend is on a higher level than the Akashi Corps." Everyone looked at Akashi as he tried to process everything. "Oi. Akashi. Go home. Kuroko's fine here. She won't go back. Even if she did, everything would change." Nijimura spoke. "What about you Kogami Shizu? What do you have?" Akashi looked at the grey eyed girl. "Me? Well I've got ties to the Government. I have the police on speed dial. And I also blackmail people." the girl smiled kindly. Seirin and the KnD prayed they got out safely.  
  
   Suddenly, a pair of red scissors were aimed at Shizu. But she didn't flinch. The scissors were stuck on the now tramatized wall. "Tetsumi will return with us. She doesn't have a choice. If she doesn't want her family to lose their jobs of course." Akashi blackmailed. Tetsumi froze. If her family looses their jobs, where are they going to go? "That's easy. They can live with my family. The Nijimura Family accepts the Kuroko Family any time. Tetsumi's father helped my father to the hospital when he collapsed. Plus, my family's yakuza." Nijimura said aloud. Tetsumi's thoughts turned into mush once she heard that her senpai would take them in.  
  
   "Umm. That's nice and all, but can you all do this in a room?" one of the neighbors asked. Everyone went into the ShigeTetsuShuZu apartment. They all started a serious conversation once Kogami and Nijimura entered the living room. And the door was locked shut. There was no escape.


	4. You Reap What You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tetsumi, we're all sorry. We really are. We were dumb and stupid to hurt you like that. Please forgive us!"

  There were 4 couches in the huge living room. On the North sat half of Seirin while the other half plus Kagami sat on the East couch. The South has the colorheads and West had the owners to the apartment. The atmosphere was tense and it was hard to breathe. "Umm....Would you like anything to drink?" Testumi asked. They all shook their heads. "Now then, let's go back to your selfish protests to see Tetsumi." Shizu narrrowed her eyes. Seirin gulped as they looked in shame. "Kogami-san, please use a kinder tone. They really haven't done anything at all except hurt me and put me down." Kuroko reasoned. "They're also guests." Ogiwara continued shutting Shizu's thoughts. "Alright. So do you have anything to say to Tetsumi? If you don't the door's free for any of you to leave." Nijimura pointed to the door. "Tetsumi, we're all sorry. We really are. We were dumb and stupid to hurt you like that. Please forgive us!" Team Hopeless chorused as they asked for forgiveness.  
  
   Tetsumi thought for a moment. "Listen closely everyone. I will forgive you but I will not forget this." Akashi was about to say something but Kuroko cut him off. "I will not go back nor do I plan to go back to basketball. I enjoy my life here....." Shizu looked at Tetsumi to see she was trying so hard to say it. "I enjoy my life here with......everyone here." "But Tetsumi. We need you back." Riko exclaimed. "We thought having you gone would be okay for a while." Momoi stated. "But it changed and everything turned worse." Tsuchida gulped. "Well you thought wrong." Ogiwara's tone tuned out his positiveness (AN: Is that a word?).  
  
   "We're sorry Tetsumi. I'm sorry. I should've never dated behind your back." Kagami's voice made it sound like he was sincere. But Tetsumi could hear the lies in it. "If you were truly sorry, Kagami, you would've chosen Tetsumi-chan over Kaori. But you didn't. And now you're apologies for dating behind her back is too late." Ogiwara confronted Kagami. The two were face to face. And then Ogiwara punched Kagami in the face.  
  
   "How dare you. How dare you play with Kuroko's feelings and toss them away for a different bitch? Haven't you've seen what kind of hell she's been through back in middle school? Why the hell would you hurt someone, someone like Kuroko who gave you all her time, when you know she's been hurt enough? But you decided to come crawling back to her, asking for forgiveness. You all thought if Kuroko forgave you all, she'd go back to Tokyo and play basketball with you all. Be the best of friends and love her boyfriend like always. Well, you all either have a stick up your asses if you think Kuroko would forget everything you've all done to her. It's a scar. One that isn't going to heal for a long time."  
  
   Ogiwara punched Kagami right in the nose before Tetsumi told him to stop. "You disgust me Kagami Taiga." With that said and done, Ogiwara left the apartment to cool off some steam. "I was waiting for that to happen." Nijimura said as kept his piercing gaze at the colorheads. "Who wants to redeem themselves?" The KnS looked at eachother. "If you can guess what you could've done to stop Tetsumi-san from leaving Tokyo that night, you may be forgiven by Kuroko if she accepts your answer." Shizu finally spoke. One by one, Team Hopeless voiced what they could've done to stop the light haired girl. It was Midorima's answer that made Tetsumi smile.  
  
   "If Kuroko had hung up, like she did, I would've left the group and get to her house as soon as I could. Because I didn't know Kuroko would disappear the next day, I would go back and apologize to her on that night." Midorima closed his eyes. "You are...forgiven Midorima-kun." The green head sighed in relief, but remember, Akashi's obsessed with Tetsumi. "You forgive Shintaro but not me? Are we playing favorites?" Akashi's gaze looked a bit...sadistic? A pair of red scissors were pointed at Tetsumi. Akashi still had them in his hands. "Tetsumi. I will only repeat myself once. Come back to Tokyo." the redhead ordered. No one goes against Akashi unless they don't care about their lives. "How about 'nien'" Kogami argued. Rest in peace Kogami Shizu.  
  
"Oh? Are you going against me?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I thought you being annoying was just a rumor. I guess it's true."  
  
"And I thought Kuroko's got a choice whether she stays or not."  
  
"She doesn't if I'm asking her."  
  
"I see. Akashi Seijuro is a redheaded scisssors freak that's obsessed with petite light blue haired girls. Amusing."  
  
"Are you asking to die young?"  
  
"Oh please. I've had worse than a pair of scissors stuck in me."  
  
   Akashi moved from Tetsumi to Kogami, lunging with his scissors. Shizu calmly dodged the attack and switched her poisition. Now, Akashi was pinned to the couch as Akashi struggled out of Kogami's grasp. Aomine tried to punch the girl, but Nijimura stopped him. "Try it Daiki. And you'll end up in the hospital." Suddenly, the door was slammed opened. "Shi-Tan~" a rather annoying and yet familiar voice called out. "I thought you said you had a team of police officers. You were bluffing." Akashi smirked as Shizu smiled coldly. "But Shi-Tan does have a team on the way. Sen-kun didn't want to make a huge commotion and disguised them all. Right Sen-kun?" "Just get off, Shizu. He can't do anything. Since an officer's around." Senji said as he showed his badge. Shizu got off only to feel something sharp slightly cut her throat. "My. Even though a police officer's around, you still want to have fun?" Kogami looked into Akashi's insane gaze. "Off kid. I don't want to put you down." Akashi reluctantly got off. "I'll be back. Let's go." Akashi ordered Team Hopeless as they left the apartment.  
  
   Tetsumi let out a soft sigh. "Are you okay?" the annoying man askked. "I'm fine. You are?" "I'm Kogami Shuuya. Shizu's twin brother." Shuuya introduced himself. Senji was contacting all officers in the area to keep an eye on Team Hopeless as Nijimura went to inspect the cut on Kogami's throat. Ogiwara came back into the apartment with Kogami Shinya following him. "Are you guys okay. None of you got hurt right?" Shinya inspected all the people in the room. "No. Only Kogami-san and Shigehiro-kun got hurt." Tetsumi stated as she saw Ogiwara's bloody knuckles and Shizu's throat. "So what're you gonna do now?" Senji asked once everyone sat down. "Beat the shit out of Kagami." Ogiwara and Shizu chorused. "I gotta go back to Tokyo and talk with my dad." Nijimura said. Tetsumi really didn't have anything to do. "We can go back into Tokyo for a few hours and come back. I mean, Senji and the Kogami siblings are going back to Tokyo along with Niji-senpai. Why don't we go too Tetsumi?" Shigehiro smiled. Tetsumi returned that smile as a yes sign. "Well, me and Shuuya gotta get back. And I'm guessing Shinya's still on another case." Senji said. The three left, leaving Nijimura to tell them he's got to get back next week.  
  
   As night time came, Shizu remembered what Kuroko said. So, being the person she is, Shizu spilled it when they all ate dinner. "You were going the say Shigehiro, weren't you?" Tetsumi stopped eating. Along with the two boys. "What do you mean?" "When you said you enjoyed you're life here with us. You hesitated. Because you were going to say Shigehiro." Kogami smirked as she saw the blush forming on the two victims. "So how long have you been together?" Nijimura suddenly got into it. "A month ago." Ogiwara said truthfully wanting this subject to be over. "When's the wedding?" the two oldest chroused. "When we finish university." the two youngest chorused back. "I want two nieces and a nephew." Shizu whispered to Tetsumi. The night went on with Ogiwara being the victim of Kogami and Nijimura's teasing. Kuroko decided to go to sleep early.  
  
   "I'll have to face them again." Kuroko whispered as Nigou plopped right next to her. Tetsumi let out a little smile as she ran her slim fingers through the soft fur. "Thanks for being there, Nigou." Kuroko smiled rather sadly. Nigou was her only companion. He was with her all the way. And when Team Hopeless came into the apartment, Nigou looked like he was about to bite one of them to death. But he kept his calm. Nigou was small but he wasn't dumb. He knew when his master needed him or not. Right now, Kuroko needed him. And Nigou fulfilled her wishes. As the husky watched his master fall asleep, Nigou couldn't help but lick his master's face one more time before he was taken by the drowsiness.


	5. No Sign Of Team Hopeless in Tokyo So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a week had past since Team Hopeless visited Tetsumi.

  Almost a week had past since Team Hopeless visited Tetsumi. The light blue haired girl didn't want to go back to Tokyo. But everyone else was going, so why not? Today was a Friday, meaning school. Meaning after school was when they were supposed to leave. The four of them plus Nigou had already been ready to go. Once Nijimura finishes his business with his father, they go back immediently. At least, that's what Kogami said.  
  
   "Since Niji-Senpai's going to have a long disscussion with his father, why don't you all go and visit you families? I'm sure Tetsumi's family misses her." Kogami suggested. It's true. Tetsumi's mother had been calling her daughter if she was okay and telling her how lonely her grandma is. "I guess. Since we won't be seeing them very often. What about you, Shizu-san?" Ogiwara asked since he was already planning to see his family. "I'm gonna go visit my dad's grave. Then get a physical check with my personal doctors. After that, I have a date with my mom. She wants to know what's happened so far." Kogami explained as she took out her cellphone. "I'll meet you guys around 9. See ya." With that, Shizu left the trio. "I'll see you guys too. My dad's not a very patient person." Nijimura left the duo alone. "Shall we go?" Ogiwara smiled as they headed to the Kuroko Household.  
  
   Once they arrived, Tetsumi took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. They heard footsteps and the door knob turning. The door opened to show someone that looked exactly like Kuroko. "Ah! Tetsumi." Kuroko's mother, Minori, gasped as she hugged her daughter. Tightly. "You must be...Shigehiro right?" Minori asked once she let go of her daughter and looked at the man beside them. "Yes I am. Tetsumi's been a great help at the apartment. Especially with house chores." The orangenette rubbed the back his neck. "Come in. Come in. I'm sure your father misses you dearly." Minori ushered to two teens into the house.  
  
   They were led into the kitchen which was connected to the living room. There a guy sitting on the couch reading a novel. He had similar features like Tetsumi but his hair was dark brown and he wore glasses. "Sweetie. Tetsumi came to visit us." As Tetsumi's name spilled, her father shot right up from where he was sitting and immediently hugged her daughter. "The house felt so lonely without your presence Tetsumi." Kuroko Takumi looked at her daughter. Then looked at Ogiwara. ".......Is he your boyfriend?" Takumi asked. The father knew a certain male named Kagami Taiga that broke his daughter's heart. "Ogiwara Shigehiro is my boyfriend." Tetsumi cleared up. Takumi immediently took a liking to Ogiwara since he seemed really kind hearted. "Tetsumi. Why don't you and Shigehiro go see Mother. She really misses you a lot." Tetsumi nodded and went to find her grandmother's room.  
  
   "Grandmother. It's Tetsumi. May I come in with a friend?" Tetsumi knocked on the door. "Come in Tetsumi." The couple entered the room. Kuroko's grandmother had dark gray hair and blue eyes that were alive. "It's been a long time since you've visited us. You look beautiful everytime you do though." Kuroko Youko smiled kindly. "You seem better than before. Stronger." Kuroko shared the same smile. It took Youko awhile before she noticed the friend. "What's this? Aren't you that little boy who taught Tetsumi that sport? What was it.....Hiro right?" Ogiwara smiled. "Ah...I did. I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro. I am currently your granddaughter's lover." He said it so casually.  
  
   "Sh-Shigehiro. Isn't that a bit too much?" "Was it?" Ogiwara tilted his head. "Maa Maa. As long as you're treating my granddaughter fine, I'll allow you my blessing. And if you get married, I'd like you two to have atleast 2 daughters and a son." Minori added the last part. "Alright. Time for an afternoon snack before dinner. Come help me Tetsumi." Minori said as she dragged her daughter into the kitchen. "It was a lovely time talking to you Youko-san." Ogiwara flashed a smile before leaving the room.

* * *

  
   Meanwhile, Kogami had already visited her father's grave, gone for her check-up, and was now in the middle of talking to her mom. The two were talking about Shizu getting a part time job in her thrid year of high school. They were reminiscing about the past and the embarrassing moments when Shizu was still a kid. The only thing Shizu wanted was for her mother, Tomoyo, to not touch _that_ subject. But Life is cruel. "So anything going on between you and Shuuzo?" It amused the mother when she heard the familiar fake choking sound whenever her daughter didn't want to answer but had to. "Nothing really. We're just friends Mom." Shizu tapped her fingers.  
  
"Really? From what I heard from Shinya and Shuuya, it seemed more than that. I heard he was inspecting your cut rather seriously."  
  
"That's proves nothing." Shizu reasoned.  
  
"Did you know Shuuzo make daily repports to your dear oldest brother?" Okay. That seemed more like Shuuzo fell for Shinya.  
  
"First of all, how did he get Shinya's number. Second, not until now." Weird. Shizu should've known.  
  
"Shizu~Mommy really thinks he's the one for you~" Tomoyo gave her daughter a bear hug as she whined that Shuuzo was good for her.  
  
"You're over-reacting Mom." Shizu sighed in defeat when she realized that her mother wasn't listening.  
  
   "Besides, aren't you supposed to be back on duty?" Shizu changed the subject. "Oh shit. I forgot about that. Sorry we didn't have enough time to talk." Tomoyo apologized as she left her daughter. Shizu let out a sigh. It was around 7 already. "Shinya's still working and Shuuya's doing God Knows What with Senji. I guess I can go to the Nijimura Household." Kogami thought as she somehow arrived there.  
  
   "Ah. Shizu-Neechan!" one of Shuuzo's siblings, Yoshiro, noticed and tackled the girl to the ground. "Shiro-nii. Don't just tackle Shizu-nee out of nowhere." Shuuzo's other sibling, Miyuki, scolded. "Gomen. Gomen. It's just been so long since I last saw Shizu-Neechan." Yoshiro was fidgeting with excitement. "Ah it's fine. I'm just waiting until your brother finishes whatever he needs to do." Shizu kindly smiled as Yoshiro helped her up. "What's with all the ruckus?" Nijimura Umi came to check on her two younger kids. "Hm? Shizu-chan! Come inside. I'm sure your tired out from talking and walking." She smiled kindly.  
  
   Shizu entered the house as the other two were going to tell their dad. "I'm sorry for whatever they've done." "It's fine Nijimura-san. They're only about 12-14 years old. They're bound to still be energitic." Shizu let out a small laugh. "It's nice to know that a very excellent chef like you is cooking for Shuuzo. You already know he has a bottomless pit." Umi exaggerated. The duo made it into the room which Shuuzo and Nijimura Kyoya were. "Good afternoon Nijimura-san." Shizu greeted. The man was alive and weel. But he was stuck in bed. "Hello to you too, Shizu-san." Kyoya greeted. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that the two of you are discussing about?" Shizu blinked. "I don't mind at all. We're just discussing about his future. If you don't mind me asking, Shizu, what are your family member's schedules?" Kyoya answered.  
  
   "Shinya has break around 12 in the afternoon. Shuuya has everything after 5 if you wanted to see him. And my mother is usually free on the 15th each month from 3 to 5:30 in the afternoon. If you wanted to meet all of them, they're free on the 17th each month. It's the day my father died." Shizu explained. "Why?" Shuuzo told her in case something big was to happen. They left it at that. "Shizu's already 16. I would be nice if she was my daughter-in-law." Umi fantasized. "Then I'll marry Shizu-Neechan. And Shuuzo-nii can find someone else." Yoshiro exclaimed, earning a glare from his older brother.  
  
   "Shuuzo-nii. Remember that promise?" Miyuki asked as she whispered the rest into his ear. Once she parted, Umi suggested that they stay over for th night. It was getting late so Shizu called Tetsumi to let them know that they were staying over. It wasn't a surprise that Tetsumi's mother had done the same. "Alright. Because I need to rest for a bit, why don't you cook everyone dinner Shizu?" Umi yawned. Shizu nodded and started gathering ingredients to make whatever they were going to eat.  
  
   About an hour later, the Nijimura Household assembled to the dinner table to be met with fried rice, beef stew, and some Furikake Gohan. "Are the others foreign dishes?" Kyoya asked. "Ah. Just one. Boeuf Bourguignon. Curry Risotto Omurice. And some surprised filled Gyoza." Umi looked amazed. "You did all this in an hour?" "Please. Dig in." And they did, complimenting on how the food had tasted. "What's that Shizu-nee?" Miyuki pointed to the plastic container in front of Shizu. "It's grilled squid tentacles dressed in peanut butter." Shizu let out a creep grin. It looked disgusting. "What do you plan to do in the future Shizu?" Umi asked. "I join the MWPSB if I don't get married before 24. It's between me and Shinya. If I do get married, I'd probably help my friend and his dad at their restaurants." Shizu smiled. They left it at that until Yoshiro stole food from Shuuzo.

* * *

  
   "So tell me again why we're spying on them." Midorima glared at the three loudest in the group (Kise, Momoi, Murasakibara). "Akashi says that he has a plan to get Tetsumi to come back to us. We just need info on the family." Aomine explained. The colorheads were in front of the Kuroko Household. Actually. They were looking out of the window. Then that Ogiwara Kid stood up. He went to clsoe the blinds and made sure to tell the colorheads that he knew they were there the whole time. Probably because of Murasakibara, but you can't blame him.  
  
"Ah. Shit. Call Bakagami." Midorima did so.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We were caught. What about you?"  
  
"Watching them eat some great ass food. Why can't I make that?"  
  
"Oi. What about the family?"  
  
"The two youngest are-" The call ended.  
  
   Meanwhile, on Kagami's side, there were really scary people surrounding them. "What are you doing on Nijimura-dono's land?" One of them questioned. "We were...um...looking around." Takao lied. "What's wrong." Shuuzo came out to see Kagami, Takao, Kasamatsu, Imayoshi, and Hyuuga. "We found a group of rats Shuuzo-sama." "Leave them be. I want to ask them a few questions. Now leave." With that the guards left. "Why are you here?" Nijimura glared at Kagami. "We wanted some food." Kagami lied. Nijimura cracked his knuckles. "Oh really? From what I see is 5 assholes trying to get information on my family. Tell Akashi we're not giving Tetsumi back. Tetsumi doesn't want to go back." Imayoshi sweated. "If we do, Akashi's gonna have our heads." Kasamatsu responded.  
  
   "Do you know why we have older siblings?" Nijimura asked. "Because they become better parents when they get younger siblings?" Takao tilted his head. "They become a hero in their little sibling's eyes?" Kasamatsu mubbled. "They are a figure in their life?" Imayoshi guessed. "They become the best of friends." Kagami felt confidence. "Older siblings are born first so they can protect and watch over the little ones." Nijimura answered.  
  
   "If Tetsumi was family, why didn't you protect her? Why didn't you just tell her the truth? Why the hell would you hide it?" His questions were on Kagami. "If you had told her and not hide it, she didn't have to leave. She might've quit the basketball team but she wouldn't have left Tokyo." Nijimura's father, Kyoya, appeared with the rest of the family. "That's the person that made Tetsumi-Neechan cry?" Yoshiro asked his mother, who nodded. Kagami's gaze was on Shuuzo and Shizu. They both looked angry. And it seemed like Tetsumi was on their mind. "Oya. Kogami-san's bloodlust is somehow leaking out a lot." Imayoshi pointed out. It's true. Everyone could feel the bloodthirst. The way Shizu's hands were twitching. "Shizu. Stand down." Kyoya ordered. "But-" "Stand down." Shuuzo's voice was clear. Kogami went inside the house, taking the 2 youngest siblings and Umi.  
  
   "If I ever see you on my land again, you will not be able to see the light tomorrow. Got it?" Nijimura's father questioned. The 5 nodded their heads as they left quickly. "Dad-" "It's fine Shuuzo. If they bother my family, they will face consequences." Kyoya's dark gray eyes showed no kindness. "Let's go inside. It's about time you all get to bed." With that, the duo went back inside.  
  
   Once Nijimura and Shizu took seperate baths, Nijimura led Shizu into one of the guest rooms. Before Shizu could even say goodnight, Nijimura ordered her to sit. The two sat in silence as Nijimura inspected Shizu's palms. "You know digging into your flesh isn't going to work." Nijimura straight out said it. "At least it reminds me that I'm alive." Shizu muttered. Currently, Shizu was wearing one of Umi's plain shirts and black shorts. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
   "Nothing in particular." Shuuzo lied. He was thinking about his father getting better and better. And maybe a future wife with future kids. "What about you?" "I'm wondering if you have a fetish for right hands. Are you sure you're looking at my nail dents?" Shizu joked. Shuuzo let go of her hand and flicked her forehead. "Shut it Kohai." Shuuzo smiled making Shizu smile. "Get some sleep. We might be leaving tomorrow." With that Nijimura left the room. Shizu covered herself in the blankets as she felt blood rush up to her cheeks. She wasn't stupid. There were hints. Lots of hints. Especially at school. That Nijimura Shuuzo liked her. A lot. "I had a chance to kiss him." Shizu thought as she buried herself into the pillows.  
  
   Once he left the room, Shuuzo wanted to go back into the room and kiss Shizu right then and there. But held that urge until he got into his room. Shuuzo had somehow gotten into an arranged marrige. With a girl that goes to school with him. Named Koizumi Izumi. He knew his father was going to tell Shizu but luckily, his mother had gotten her to cook. Which he was thankful for. "I'll tell her when we get back." Nijimura muttered. He didn't want to turn into Kagami. There were obvious hints that Koizumi liked him to the point of clinging onto his arm all lovey-dovey. And there were some hints that Shizu liked him.  
  
   His father didn't like the idea. But the Koizumi family already established it, so the Nijimura family had no choice but to accept. And now Shuuzo didn't have a clue as to tell Kuroko and Ogiwara either. But Shuuzo had to tell Shizu, or his father would take matters into his own hands. "What have I gotten myself into?" Shuuzo ran his hand through his hair as he slid down his wall.

* * *

 

AN:  
Great. Now all we need to do is visit Ogiwara's family then get back to Chiba.But everything is calming. Usually, someone's supposed to ruin everything and then kidnap Tetsumi. Anyways, I'm deciding if I should make Akashi yandere. And if Koizumi Izumi should get killed off. Actually, I'm thinking of couples other than OgiKuro and NijiOc. I might include about 3-4 more. I don't care who as long as the characters aren't Kuroko, Ogiwara, Nijimura, or Kogami. Oh and should Haizaki enter this story?

 

Thanks For Reading This!


	6. A Regular Day In The Ogiwara Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black haired male took a deep breath before saying what he was about to say.

Kuroko Household

Tetsumi woke up and went into the kitchen to be greeted by her parents and 2 break-iners. "If I'm correct, Kogami-san somehow opened the window and let herself in. Then went to open the front door for Nijimura-kun?" "Wah. That's exactly correct." Shizu faked her surprise. "Well, it's Shizu. You can't blame her if she breaks in. Besides she didn't steal anything." Kuroko's mother, Minori, explained. "She's also welcomed in the house." Kuroko Takumi added. "Shizu just needs to work on entering like a normal person would." The married couple sighed. Ogiwara came into the room with Grandmother Youko. "It's nice to see you two again, Shuuzo. Shizu."  
  
"Good morning Youko-san. Lovely as always." Shizu greeted as Nijimura waved. "Who's up for breakfast?" Minori asked. The answer was yes once everyone heard the growling sound from Ogiwara's stomach. It took awhile, but they were all finally able to eat.  
  
"Are you guys going back to Chiba today?" Minori asked. "We haven't stopped by Ogiwara's place. Once we're done visiting, we're going back." Nijimura answered. "What about Shizu's family?" "Mother's on duty. Shinya's tracking down a criminal while Shuuya's...playing around." Shizu explained. They all finished breakfast quickly and after a few more hours of talking and chit chat, Team Chiba left the house. "Take care alright?" Minori said as they left. Tetsumi smiled in response as a yes.

* * *

  
The four arrived in front of a dojo named Ogiwaragumi. Shigehiro smiled as he opened the door. "Dad, you here?" He asked as the other 3 trailed behind him. "Shige, is that you?" A man in is thirties asked as he came out of a seperate room. "Yep. I've brought my friends over too." Ogiwara's father, Shigure, smiled the exact same smile as his son. "Well, today's a day off. I'm just setting everything up. We'll go home in a bit." Shigure said. In a bit, meaning 15 minutes, everyone left the dojo after Shigehiro locked it up.  
  
They arrived in front of the Ogiwara Household. Everyone came into the house taking their shoes off. "Seisa, we've got guests." A woman which had the same hair color as her son with light brown eyes appeared. "Ah! Shigehiro!" Seisa tackled her son. "Woah. Hey Mom." Ogiwara patted his mother's back. Once she let go, Seisa turned her gaze to Tetsumi and Shizu. "Which one is Shige's girlfriend?" Shizu pointed to Tetsumi as the teal haired girl gulped. "It's nice to meet you. Although I haven't seen you in a while." Seisa smiled. "Kyoma. Kyohei. Come back inside and greeted your brother." Shigure ordered.  
  
A blur of two boys tackled Shizu to the ground. "I win!" A boy with chestnut hair exclaimed. "No. I did." A boy with dark orange hair argued. "No. I touched Shizu first!" It went back and forth until Shizu told them Yoshiro won already. "He tackled me right before I even left the door." The two boys pouted. "Introduce yourselves." Shigehiro looked at his two younger brothers. "I'm Kyohei! This is Kyoma, my older brother." The boy with chestnut hair said. Kyoma smiled. "Anyways, are you guys staying here?" Shigure asked. "Ah. No. We've got school tommorow." Shuuzo answered. Seisa seemed a bit disappointed hearing that. Luckily, Shigehiro promised 4 hours.  
  
In those 4 hours, Shigure gave Shuuzo kendo lessons while Seisa strucked a conversation with her son and her soon to be "daughter-in-law". Meanwhile, Shizu spent her time playing basketball with the twins. Everything went by so fast. So fast that when the 4 left and came back to Chiba, since it's only a 1 hour drive, they felt so empty. Shizu decided to cook while Tetsumi played with Nigou. The boys were on their phones doing something.

* * *

  
After eating dinner and washing up, the four decided to talk about what had happened so far. "Excluding the stalkers and Tetsumi's fans, everything's pretty good. Other than the fact that my brothers played me." Ogiwara summed up as he wrapped an arm around his announced girlfriend. "I...uh...didn't really need to do anything in Tokyo. My family is working anyways." Shizu mummbled to last part. Everyone's gaze stood on the rainbow village. The black haired male took a deep breath before saying what he was about to say.  
  
"I'm in an arranged marriage. Not by choice but because we were too late to reply." Nijimura let out. It felt like years before anyone even breathed. "Is is that one girl?" Kuroko asaked. "Koizumi Izumi." Shigehiro remembered. Honestly, Izumi wasn't a slut nor was she super shy. She's a girl who tries very hard and gets whatever she wants. But overall, she's a super nice girl with a huge crush on Shuuzo. It's super obvious.  
  
Everyone looked at Shizu to see if she'd make an expression. "Don't you like her anyways Senpai?" Shizu lifted one of her eyebrows. "Err...Well I do. Izumi's cute and super smart with great cooking skills." Nijimura listed his "soon-to-be" bride off. Ogiwara slung an arm around Shizu's shoulder as he held onto his girlfriend's hand. "I don't see the problem. Unless we're talking about mini you's, then that's a problem." Shizu tried to lighten up the mood, causing Nijimura to flick her forehead and the couple cracking a smile.  
  
The day ended as the four took a quick shower and went to their rooms. Ogiwara thought back to when Nijimura announced his marriage. Shizu didn't seem affected by it at all. It's as if she had known it was going to happen. "Well...Izumi was getting super clingy with Niji-senpai. She always blushed when he was around. And she glared at Shi-Tan with jealousy whenever the two were alone..." Ogiwara thought. He scratched his head in frusturation. "Why can't Shizu just say she likes him?" Shigehiro questioned.  
  
"Like who?" Nijimura popped his head into the room. "Who does Shizu like?" Ogiwara froze in his spot. Shit. Who to think. "Umm..Shizu likes...um..." "Spill it Ogiwara." Nijimura ordered. "Shizu likes....Haizaki!" Shigehiro panicked as that was the first name that popped into his head. Nijimura looked taken aback as he silently left the room, stuck in his thoughts. Ogiwara flopped onto his bed, cursing himself as he just messed shit up with Shizu. "Ahh...What am I gonna do?" Shigehiro yelled into a pillow before sleep took him over.  
  
The next morning, Shigehiro got out of bed to cook breakfast. Tetsumi and Shuuzo came into the kitchen and sat down. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Shigehiro cuddled Tetsumi as he pecked her light pink lips. "Where's Shizu?" Nijimura looked around. The trio didn't know where she was. Nigou came in with Shizu's phone, meaning she probably went out somewhere and wanted to be alone. The three went on about their day, trying to not worry too much about the missing girl. Unfortunatly, they hoped she was alright.

* * *

 

AN: So I haven't updated. And this was short. I'll try my best without being dead for like 7 months or something. I mean, I am in school so that means studying and testing...Yeah...So..Haizaki will appear in the Next chapter. And if you want to requests any KnB pairings that don't include Kuroko/Ogiwara/Nijimura, I'm good.  
  
Thanks for Reading This!


	7. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both met eyes. Dark grey eyes met slate grey eyes.

        Shizu had gotten up early in the morning, putting on some clothes and a hoodie before leaving out the door with her iPod. She hadn't left anything for the others as they didn't need to know. She wanted to be alone for the day, and maybe get things off her mind. Walking in the streets of Chiba, she called a cab to take her to Tokyo. After getting to her destination and paying the cab driver, Shizu took a deep breath. She had just been here hours ago. And she was here again.  
  
        The black haired girl decided to take a walk in the park, as it wasn't crowded and it was like 5 in the morning. Shizu hummed a small tune as she passed the park and just wandered around. Then, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." Shizu apologized to the guy that fell down. They both met eyes. Dark grey eyes met slate grey eyes. "Yo Kogami." His teasing voice rang through her ears.  
  
        "Long time no see Shogo. Got your hair back?" Shizu looked at the guy as he dyed his hair back to ash gray. Haizaki let a hand run through his hair. "What about you? You still a bitch?" Shizu smirked as she was the only one that was able to kick his ass. The two had been good friends in elementary to middle school. High school was a bit rocky as they had lost contact. Haizaki was like Shizu's brother that she never had, excluding her twin and older brother. The two got along fairly well and even make snarky comments about each other. Everyone had thought maybe Shizu had liked Haizaki or she wasn't over him. Of course Shizu was never into Haizaki and was always treating him like a sibling with the other in the same situation.  
  
        But now it was different. Haizaki had become overprotective once he got news of Akashi almost harming his "sister". He could've gone to his former captain (Nijimura) and punch him then and there, wanting to knock some sense into him. Of course Haizaki means no harm, but once Shizu is involved with things with Akashi, shit happens. But one thing still lurks on the silver haired male's mind.  
  
        "Why're you ditching school today? You never ditch." Kogami's head shot up in embarrassment, cursing at Haizaki for being so sharp. The ash haired male was still waiting for a reply. Shizu cleared her throat and answered. "Am I not allowed to ditch? I mean, I already have good grades and I've already learned about the next unit. It won't be a problem. So how's your brother doing?" Shizu changed the topic once she had enough. Haizaki ruffled Shizu's hair as he explained that his brother and mother were doing alright. He, himself, hasn't gotten into fights lately or been sexually active. Shizu nodded her head digesting all of these new facts.  
  
        The two walked side by side around the streets of Tokyo, noticing how people had started getting up and get ready for work. An old lady passed by, politely smiling and greeting them as she was busy putting out fresh fruits to sell for the day. Some guy had bumped into Shizu, in which resulted to the said guy to look and see the girl smiling politely, warning him to watch where he was going. During the rest of the morning, the two grey eyed duo spent their day together and talked about random crap.  
  
        They talked about elementary where Haizaki was such a wimp until he beat up a kindergartner and his mother got a call from the principal. The two laughed about it when they reminisced about the two becoming friends. Haizaki was stealing other people's food and got scolded until Shizu had given half of her food to the said child. After that, the two pulled pranks on the teachers and kids without getting caught. The two talked about middle school. Haizaki was such an ass that behind the scenes, Shizu was the one knocking some sense into him. It was a traumatizing time that Haizaki never wants the experience again. Shizu herself was still a smart ass and somehow got Haizaki to study hard enough to get into a high school noting the way he had acted with his hormones going wild.   
  
        "It is now 8 in the morning. Do you wanna eat or something?" Shizu checked the time as she heard the male's stomach growl. Haizaki averted his piercing gaze at the nearest cafe that his eyes could find. So the two were now making there way to the said cafe as they never felt the presence of two other people. "Seijuro-sama, the target has been seen. What are our orders?" one man in a plain red shirt and black blazer with khakis and dress shoes asked on his phone. "Bring her to me. Alive." The other end answered before the line went dead. The other man, dress rather the same, nodded his head as he walked through the back of the cafe, knocking a waiter out, and disguising himself as a worker along with his partner in crime.   
  
        After sitting and ordering what they wanted, Shizu let out a sigh as she slumped back into her seat. "What's wrong with you? You were just fine earlier." Haizaki rested his face on his palm watching the female. "It feels nice to talk with someone I have a lot in common with." Shizu assured. The waitress came back with their drinks and pastries and handed it out to them. After that was done, the duo thanked her and started talking again.  
  
        "Don't you talk with Shuuzo with your problems? You're always around him aren't you?" Haizaki took a sip of his Caramel Macchiato. Shizu just kept quiet as she stared out of the windows. Haizaki kept his gaze on her, studying if there was a problem she was having. "Ne. Shogo." Shizu reverted herself to drink her French Vanilla Latte and took a bite of her chocolate piece of cake which was still moist. "Shuuzo's getting married with a classmate that I know very well." That made Haizaki choke on his drink.  
  
        "Shuuzo's getting married? Wait our Shuuzo?!" The ash haired kid looked as if he had shit a grenade and the pin got stuck on his plug. Shizu only nodded before going back and sipping on her vanilla latte. The silence between them was suffocating until they both finished their drinks and headed out of the café. The two men, disguised as waiters, quickly followed despite the boss' yelling. Just as they thought stealth was an easy job and taking Shizu out of the game would be also, one of the guys felt something press up behind his back, aiming at his heart.  
  
        "I guess what Mistress said was right. Someone's following our target alright." the guy in the bright red hoodie and basketball shorts looked at the two, his sharp bright yellow cat eyes staring straight through them. "Follow us slowly. If you don't, I'm sure you wouldn't mind being beaten an inch to your life." the other, buff and muscular, stated before slinging an arm around one of Seijuro's guys. The two kidnapped men looked at each other before thinking the same thing as they walked off somewhere. "Well, We're screwed."  
  
        "Hmm...So how do you feel about Shuuzo's marriage?" Haizaki looked down at the short girl. Shizu ran a hand through her black locks before letting out a sigh. "I don't know. I'm happy for him. But I also don't want him to get with Koizumi-senpai. But happiness is there." The second year cleared up, wanting this situation to hurry up and finish.  
  
        "What are you gonna do? Just sit your ass down and watch them? Or confess to Niji too?" Shizu immediately locked eyes with the tall ash haired male, jabbing his side. "Are you crazy? Shuuzo's already got enough on his plate. He doesn't need me to add more okay? Besides, I'd feel terrible if Koizumi lost her "one true love"." The younger quoted as Haizaki pushed her face outwards. "But he might like you back." "Pshh. No way Dude. Kogami Shizu. Lovable? As if." Shizu scoffed before kicking some rocks off the floor.  
  
        Shogo was a great friend. He always knew whenever Shizu lied. She lied once when she wasn't hurt after jumping off a tree. It could've passed. But she was limping and it gave it all away. Now was one of the times where the girl was lying and Haizaki was getting irritated. "Yah! Kogami Shizu. Listen close to what I'm about to tell you. You got that Little Shit?!" Haizaki's raspy breathing and his voice getting higher, Shizu nodded, not wanting to anger the male even more.  
  


* * *

  
        Nijimura was walking back home earlier than usual. The couple had gone on a date after school and he didn't want to see his "bride-to-be" for the time being. Lady Luck was cruel to him today. "Hi~Honey!" Izumi ran up to the older, arms wrapping around his torso. "Hi there Koizumi." Nijimura greeted, making the other pout. "Uwah! You're supposed to address me as "Wifey" or "Babe" not "Koizumi". You'll sound like an old man." Izumi stated. Nijimura pretended he didn't hear until he got back to where his apartment was.  
  
        "Well, I gotta go. Exams are coming up and I need to study. See you tomorrow Wifey." Nijimura cringed when saying that, but it made the girl happy and leave with a smile. Once Nijimura opened the door to his apartment, a familiar tuff of black hair was sleeping on the couch. Nijimura sighed before approaching the figure and slamming his school bag on their stomach.   
  
        "Oww! Is this how you treat your brother in law?" Shinya held his torso as he glared at the younger. "What are you doing here? You should've found out that your sister isn't here." Nijimura sat on the couch beside him and started to take out the assignment that he was given today. "Of course I know. I'm here to test you today. I call the game "Guilty or Innocent." Shinya looked at the male, who now had his attention on him. "I'll ask you questions. If you haven't done it, you say "Innocent", if you have, you say "Guilty". Got it?"  Nijimura mentally prepared himself.  
  
        "You want to marry Koizumi Izumi." "Innocent."  
        "You want 3 sons and a daughter." "Guilty."  
        "You want to take over the Yakuza as soon as possible." "Guilty."  
        "You believe Haizaki Shogo is Kogami Shizu's lover." "Guilty."  
        "You believe you do not have a chance with Kogami Shizu." "Guilty."  
        "You want to eat fried rice right now." "Guilty."  
        "You don't love Kogami Shizu." "Innocent."  
        "You want Haizaki Shogo and Kogami Shizu to end up together." "Innocent."  
        "Kogami Shizu loves you." "Inno-"  
  
        Nijimura's eyes went wide. Wait. Wait. But Ogiwara clearly said Shizu loved Haizaki. Shinya was casually sipping on some water. "Wait. How do you know?" Shinya scoffed. "The whole family knows. Shizu's liked you for awhile." Nijimura was still dumbstruck. "Then what was the point of the game?!" "You still have to sort out your feelings with Koizumi and Shizu. They're both messing up your emotions. Besides, think of this as your first blessing to marry Shizu." Shinya ruffled the younger's hair before grabbing his blazer and Dominator and leaving out the door.   
  
        It was hours since the new piece of knowledge. Nijimura still couldn't sort out his feelings. So while he was still thinking, he had grabbed his phone and dialed Haizaki's number, hoping he would pick up.  
  
        "Hello?"  
        "Brat. Where's Shizu."  
        "Nijimura? Why do you need her?"  
        "To confirm something."  
        "Well, we're busy doing something together."  
        "Let me talk to her Dumbass."  
        "No way Shit Head."  
        "Oi. Hurry up or else."  
        "Tch."  
  
        "Yes?"  
        "So is it true?"  
        "What?"  
        "That you like me?"  
        "Pfft. Me? Who told you that?"  
        "Your brother."  
        "Well, what do you think?"  
        "I don't really know."  
        "If that's all, bye."  
        "Wait!"  
  
        Nijimura heard the call end, making a "tch" sound. "We're back." Tetsumi announced as Nigou ran for joy, tackling his master. "Shizu hasn't returned yet?" Shigehiro asked as he sat down on the couch. "She's with Haizaki." Nijimura stated.  
  


* * *

  
        "So tell me again, why are we here?" Shizu twitched in annoyance. "Because you need an outlet." Haizaki said as the duo were in his apartment, alcohol and liquor littered everywhere. "Have a drink. Unless you don't want any." Haizaki's older brother, Jun, offered, which Shizu refused. "Alright speak woman. Shogo's already informed me about your situation." The black haired woman glared at the ash haired male before sighing and running a hand through her soft black locks.  
  
        "I am completely happy for Niji-senpai and Koizumi-senpai. Once they get married, Niji's taking over his family business and I get to become a dog in the MWPSB. God knows what will happen to Ogiwara and Kuroko." Shizu simply stated as she lied down on the seat she was on. "You sure about that?" Jun asked the girl, eyes full of doubt. "Of course I am." Shizu snapped back at the man. Jun merely sighed as Haizaki once again let of sounds of frustrations.   
  


* * *

  
        "Mistress. I think this guy's a goner." a certain man in a red hoodie and yellow cat eyes stated as he looked at the man tied up in the chair. He was bloody and breathing seemed to become harder and harder for him as the yellow eyed man had a lot of fun beating him to an inch of his life left. He turned his head to see his partner also in the same boat.  
  
        "Stop playing with them Kouen." the other man, Hakuyu, stepped out before Kouen could inflict any more damage. Koen took off his hoodie revealing his light brown hair. "You're no fun Yuu." Kouen pouted as he looked back at his prey, trembling and fear etched on their faces. A sinister grin crept up on the small man's face, fists clenching tightly by his sides.  
  
        "Leave them be Kouen." a female voice echoed through the room, all faces turned towards the direction. "Ah! Good Afternoon Mistress." Kouen smiled brightly as Hakuyu bowed politely. Long straight red hair flowed behind her as her eyes were a bright green. "You two must be Seijuro's spies." she looked at the two tied up men whose eyes had gone wide. "Ahh...Seijuro doesn't talk about me. I'm..." the girl laughed a dark laugh. "I am Koizumi Izumi. The next person in line in becoming the next yakuza boss in my clan."  
  
  
AN: I really need to stop adding characters in my story. Oh well. So...Maybe Izumi should be the antagonist here. Or should it be Seijuro? Either way, one of them is going to get married and the other won't be getting what they want . But, still, I'm all ears for new pairings and if anyone should die. Ah! Maybe Kagami can get hit by a bus and forget who he used to be entirely? But then this story is supposed to be about Kuroko. Don't worry that won't happen. Next should be Ogiwara's story. Anyways, I'm dead and only revive every 4-5 months.


End file.
